Bad Romance
by Sechs Eins Zehn
Summary: Inspired by the episode of Wilson proposing
1. Chapter 1

Ha. Inspired by the new House episode. We all knew it was coming sooner or later!!

Disclaimer: I do not own HOUSE M.D or any of the characters.

* * *

Sitting in the office that belonged to Boy Wonder James Wilson, the diagnostician tapped his feet to only a beat he knew, he watched the clouds go by outside the window that he sat under, Gregory House was thinking about what had happened at the restaurant.

He knew it was a joke, but he couldn't help but wonder, what would happen to his relationship with Wilson if they did get married? He knew there'd be a lot of sex involved, but that was with any relationship. House believed, no knew, that marriage was nothing other than a commitment to another human being so that they could just sleep with that one person for the rest of their life until you got bored of that human being. Snorting to himself, House laid back on the couch, waiting for his friend to come into the office.

The bright blue eyes wandered around the room before they fell on the door, he really wished that Wilson had not stayed the night in some god forsaken hotel rather than come home. Or had he spent the night at the hospital and was he taking a shower now? His eyes sharpened, Wilson had a knack of running away from things that worried him, and apparently James Wilson was worried that House had taken him seriously. Or was he worried that House didn't take him seriously?

Getting a headache, House rubbed his head gingerly, closing his eyes and laying his head back on the couch. At that moment, the Boy Wonder Oncologist stepped into his office. His chocolate brown eyes lay on the diagnostician as he rubbed his head gingerly. Closing the door as quietly as he could, Wilson stepped closer to the desk, he wanted to desperately help House, but he wasn't sure if House was seeing him in the same vision he usually saw Wilson. The brunet turned his head away, unfortunately, from House and pulled his chair out from the desk before sitting down.

Lifting his head up as he heard the slight noise of a chair being pulled back, blue stared at brown. There was a sudden awkward silence in the room, House wanted to tell Wilson that it was all in good sport, Wilson wanted to tell House that he actually meant it.

Finally, House got impatient, "oh would you stop being a woman and get back to the apartment? I need someone to cook for me." House snapped, not trying to sound mean but it just came out.

Lifting his brown eyebrows, the oncologist shook his head slightly, smiling at House. So House really didn't take him seriously, guess he could continually live with the fact that House thought this was all a game. Yeah… continue to live in a lie. He'd been doing it ever since a month after House bailed him out of jail. "Chinese as usual?" He asked taking a pen up to start on his paper work.

There. It was all fixed. Nothing was wrong. Standing up, House gave a grunt to Wilson, Boy Wonder knew what the grunt meant, the conversation was over and he was getting dinner again. Just as House was about to exit the room, he stopped when the idea of teasing Wilson was too great for him to hold back.

"So, Jimmy." He said, before stepping back into the room, to look down at his best friend as he always did.

James Wilson paused from writing when he heard the familiar tone of his friend, his eyes flickered from his paperwork to House, and slowly his eyes went up from House's feet, up the long legs, to the chest then finally to the blue eyes that seemed to capture Wilson's attention whenever they landed on him.

"When're we getting married?" House asked, wiggling his eyebrows as best as he could, his teeth showing from behind his thin, pale lips.

His face tinted red, staring at House with that "you can't be serious" look. "Never. You know as well as I do, it was a joke." He said, slightly impatiently.

"Oh c'mon Jimmy, we all know you've got wood for me." He said as he closed the door with a loud bang, which caused Wilson to jump. Blue met chocolate once more.

"You have a case to work on, don't you?" Wilson tried to avoid the statement with House's work. He knew it wouldn't work, but the oncologist was getting nervous with what was said between them. There was always that empty space that would never be filled up between the two of them, a hole that always gaped at Wilson like some kind of dead fish.

"Shut up. When are we getting married?" Gregory House said in a demanding tone, his voice changing to match just how intense his blue eyes gazed down at his friend.

Nervously, Wilson swallowed hard, he slowly sat back. "Don't do this House." There was a hint of pleading in his tone, he really didn't want to have to face House like this, he didn't want House to end up hating him just like all of his ex-wives. No, House was his constant and that wouldn't. Couldn't change.

"Don't do what Jimmy? Take you seriously on something for once? I've always been curious as to why your ex-wives married you, I know why they divorced you—"

"Not now House!" Wilson said in a suddenly angry voice, standing up, he stared at the blue intense eyes with dark, dangerous brown eyes. "No. Just. Just don't do this right now, get out of my office."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you Helot Ops for reviewing! I will try to make the chapters longer, I promise. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD, as much as I'd love to. If I did, the two would be married by now. Housin all of the way my friends!

* * *

A few days after House had walked out on Wilson, the said Oncologist had been even more depressed than ever; even worse than when his ex-wives left him. He rubbed the side of his head so that he could try to concentrate on the work that was at hand. His brown eyes even darker than usual, he couldn't focus on the same damn sentence he had been trying to write for over a half an hour now. So, he just gave in, and put his pen down. It was hard for Wilson, how House was acting. It was a damper on their relationship, James Wilson was only joking when House took him seriously for once. It made Wilson uneasy, was House messing with him like he usually did or was he dead serious?

He rubbed his forehead tiredly before sitting back in his chair, and closing his eyes. He ran his fingers over his face, slowly they traced his jaw and then they traced his neck. Smoothing over his Adam's apple, he remembered the part of his neck that caused him to get a bit too excited. His usually warm chocolate eyes darkened a bit as his arousal started to stir within him. The beast within him had finally awoken ever since Amber's death, it felt almost… comforting to have this natural /need/ to come hard back.

He knew his door was locked, (did he really lock it?) so he trailed his fingers over his chest. James hated how clothing usually got in the way of a sudden crave to release; his hands moved over the rough design of his work pants, his eyes fluttered closed as the release of his hormones into his brain caused him to grip his pants. His breathing started to pick up as he just gently stroked himself through his pants.

One thing he did forget to do was close his blinds. House, having sent everyone else to do his clinic hours and check up on the patient; was sitting in his office, playing with his rather large tennis ball. It hit the wall, and House looked up just a bit to see where it was going to come from, and his blue eyes caught sight of Wilson looking completely euphoric. Catching the ball, House lifted his eyebrows, wondering what was going on with his friend. Then he recognized it, the look, where his hands were. A nasty grin spread on Doctor Gregory House's mouth, he couldn't believe it. Boy Wonder James Wilson was masturbating at /work/! Oh he had to take pictures.

Moving as fast as he could, House got to his feet, gathered his digital camera and stood near his balcony. He zoomed in on the brunet as he continued to tease at himself through his pants. House clicked the capture button and then he moved his camera to record. He started to record the scene rather than just take pictures.

Completely unaware of what was being done to him, Wilson slowly started to undo his pants. Teasing still just the slightest before his pants were opened, his boxers were still in the way. He damned himself sometimes, what with all of his clothing and all. Finally, he was able to free himself; it felt like fire compared to the air that hit his hardened member. James shuddered as he gripped himself tightly, he moved his hand up his hard arousal, he gasped at how good it felt, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to have any sexual contact. He really hadn't done anything sexually after Amber's death, sure he tried to pick a girl up here and there, but they weren't anything like he'd want to marry (again).

To Wilson, it was over way to fast. He would have loved to enjoy his stroking the hard member a bit longer but it got a bit too overwhelming for him to take, and he came into his hand. He had not gasped or shouted (nor screamed) any name when he came, and Wilson refused to believe that he was thinking of his best friend while he was pawing at himself. It was all a joke, the proposal. Nothing serious came out of it.

Grinning as he captured the video of Wilson making his orgasm face, House stopped the recording before limping back into his office. He attached the camera to the computer and uploaded the video to YouTube. Oh he couldn't wait to see Jimmy's face when he showed this to him later, but for now. He was going to go ruin Jimmy's post colitis mood.

Getting out from his office, House limped straight for Wilson's office. After the few steps it took to get to the door, House just opened the door and limped inside. Oh this was going to be so much fun.


End file.
